


His boy

by Trashy_Bitxh



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Derry (Stephen King), F/M, I haven't made the ships yet, M/M, Reddie?, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Bitxh/pseuds/Trashy_Bitxh
Summary: Will Byers moves to Derry, Maine and meets the most beautiful boy. After a few months of living there it became his new home, Indiana seemed to fade away in his memories. He had forgotten all about Mike Wheeler, only thinking of him when his sister, El, said something about how much she missed him. Never in a million years would Will Byers guess what happens, it was so unexpected.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	His boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stranger things story so please be kind! Let me know if you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it, although the uploads will be slow I'll try to write as much as I can!

Ever since the move from Indiana to Maine, Will had forgotten about his huge crush on his best friend. Will now happily sits close to his boyfriend in every class. El had never even seen this boy, so Will knew she couldn't take him away. Will hadn't even introduced him to his brother or to his mother. 

This boy was his. This boy was absolutely gorgeous, his dark curly hair, his icy blue eyes framed by thick black glasses, his thin body, his freckles, the scars and fading bruises littered all over his skin. His boy was perfect. 

All of his friends happily took Will into their friend group. Will couldn't remember the last time he had ever laughed so hard with his friends from Indiana, but with his boy's friends he laughed everyday.

Will had gotten close to each member of this fantastic club, every person was their own person. A farmer, a hypochondriac, a writer, a bird boy, a tomboy, and a future comedian. All of these people found comfort in each other. Will seemed like he belonged in this group.

He'd spend hours with them, only going home after everyone left. He'd tell his family about the adventures he went on, leaving out some parts he knew his mother would be concerned about. 

One day Will had been invited by all his new friends over for a sleepover at one of their houses, but little did he know what was waiting for him at home. Something, or someone unexpected.


End file.
